Love Cannot Wait
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Alice loves Jasper Hale to death! She's even willing to perminantly get rid of her competition. Will she, as well as Bella, get the love they so truly want?
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Okay, so I know people aren't supposed to hold grudges, right? Well, this is

kind of a grudge. First of all, there's this girl I know. Her name is Jazzy

Harrison. And second, she is with the most perfect man in the world, Jasper

Hale. I am not at all jelious! Okay, now I'm lying to myself. It's more than

just jeliousy, it's pure hatred. Yeah, sure, maybe she saw him first. But he's

only been in this school for three months and everybody loves him. The first

day he was here, every girl in the school was hitting on him left and right! If you

ask me, it's just plain sickening. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm your average

straight-A student. Not a murderous thought in my mind, right? Wrong. Now

don't get me wrong, I would never actually murder someone.

1. I am way too short

2. I have absoluetly no guts what so ever

3. My best friends father is a cop

So in other words, I can only dream of perminantly getting rid of Jazzy. Now

most people think that they are 'the' perfect couple because of the whole

"Jazzy, Jasper" thing. Yeah right! Just because their names pretty much

match and they both start with a 'J', doesn't mean that they're meant to be

together. I mean, you don't see me going out with every guy who's name

starts with an 'A' just because mine does. Especially because the only guys

who's name starts with an 'A' in this school is a freshman. I may not have

gotten a lot of boyfriends, but that doesn't mean I don't have my limits. I'm a

junior, so there is no way that I would ever go out with a freshman. The thing

about Jasper is that he's a senior.

I still have somewhat of a chance with him, but the only thing I have to do is

figure out how to get him and Jazzy apart. Yeah, I'm gonna need a lot of

help with that one. Luckily, I have Bella Swan to help me. She doesn't know it

yet, but sooner or later she's going to help me get Jasper, while also getting

my brother Edward. I know that sounds weird, but it's obvious that Bella

and Edward are meant to be together. I actually want them to go out and

so does Bella. The only thing is, whenever Bella tries talking to him, she always

blushes like crazy and studders a lot. Poor Bella, so helpless sometimes. Anyway,

soon Jasper Hale shall be mine, and Jazzy will never know what's coming. 


	2. Explinations

Explinations

Again, it's Monday morning and I wish I didn't have to go to school.  
One, because it means I have to endure another day of Jazzy and Jasper. And two, I am too tired to do anything or deal with anyone today. But maybe Bella can make me more awake. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom at a snails pace. After I slowly brushed my teeth while my eyes were still half-way closed, I walked to my huge walk-in closet. I chose my favorite light gray skinny jeans, sky blue shirt with a v-neck, and my black and white converse. I walked back into the bathroom and fixed my hair so it looked like it always has. Short, black, and sticking out in all directions. Then I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and gray eye shadow. I headed downstairs after making my bed and grabbing my bag off of my doorknob. Before I went out to my car, I waited to see if Emmett was coming or not because he usually gets up later and a lot of times almost misses school. About five minutes later, Emmett came running down the stairs. And much to my dismay, still in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Emmett, could you put some pants on? Besides, we have to go to school", I said.

"Are you serious! Crap!" Was all he said before running back upstairs in a flash. I rolled my eyes, laughing, and walked out the door and into my yellow porsche. It looked as though Edward had already left, so all I had to do know was leave as well. I got to school in ten minutes and met up with Bella in the parking lot by her car.

"Hey Bells, daydreaming about Edward again?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up. Besides, at least I don't plan Jazzy Harrison's demise"

"Please do not mention her name, you know it kills me a little inside every time"

"I know, but I'm just saying", The first bell rang soon, and so Bella and I went to Biology. My least favorite subject next to Trig. The first half of the day went by pretty fast, thankfully. So I was walking to lunch with Bella by my side. We headed to our usual table in the back, farthest away from every other table. Within the first ten minutes of lunch after everyone was at their tables, I looked over to where Jasper usually sits with his friends and 'her'. I hadn't looked over there in weeks. And this time, I saw something that schocked me to no end. Jasper and Jazzy were making out in the corner! I hadn't even realized that my jaw was almost touching the floor until Bella lifted it back up.

"What are you trying to do, catch flies?" She asked. Normally, I would have laughed at that. But not today. Definatly not today. I didn't look at her. All I said was,

"Do you see that!" Maybe a little too loudly because everyone turned around to look at me, making the room completly silent. I looked down at my table, and people went back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Yeah, I saw that"

"Bella, this isn't the time to be sarcastic"

"I'm sorry, but Ali, that's what people who are going out do"

"I know, but they don't have to do it in public"

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but they do that all the time"

"Making out!", I accidentaly said that too loud again. Actually, I yelled it. People looked at me again, causing me to look at the table, again.

"Yes, making out. Or just kissing. And stop yelling, people are going to start thinking you're skitzofrenik"

"Oh, but she is", I hadn't even seen Edward walk in.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, trying to forget about all that just happened.

"I got held back in class because I was talking to Emmett"

"Oh", Was all I said. I looked over towards Jasper's table again, but only to see if Emmett was there. And of course, he was. And with his arm around Rosalie Hale. They've been going out since last year. Rosalie is Jasper's twin sister. I looked away from his table quickly before my eyes traveled over to Jasper and Jazzy again. The bell soon rang, so I ran out of the lunchroom and into the Trig room. This class I had with Jasper, even though he's a senior.  
I like it because I'm with him, but that's also why I don't like it. Part of it is because Jazzy has this class too. Mr. Simmons walked in and told us that we were getting new seats.

"Harrison, Rosalie Hale"

"Cullen, Jasper Hale", We were the last two that were named, and I swear,  
my heart jumped out of my chest and ran away screaming. Which is exactly what I wanted to do right that very moment. I got up and walked over towards Jasper's table in the corner in the back. On my way there, I passed by Jazzy,  
and she gave me the death glare. I just shrugged it off and slowly and quietly sat next to Jasper. He looked up at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen! His teeth were perfect and I wanted him more than I ever have before. I smiled back as best as I could. Five minutes after Mr. Simmons started class, Jazzy raised her hand for the first time I have ever seen.

"Yes, Miss Harrison?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Um, I forgot my pen at my old seat. May I go get it?" She sounded so innocent, but I knew fully well that underneath her flawless cover, she had little devil horns under her hair.

"Of course", He said and coninued with the lesson. I looked up at the boared taking notes with my hand covering the left side of my face while trying not to look at Jazzy or Jasper. Which is pretty hard to do when he's not even a foot away from you. Jazzy gracefully walked over towards my new table and bent down inbetween Jasper and I. I tried focusing on the board, but found myself watching Jazzy from the corner of my eye. I almost lost my lunch when I saw her stand back up and with nothing in her hand and bend over to kiss Jasper. No, not just kiss, but pretty much make out for about two minutes before she smiled and walked away. But of course, not before giving me another death glare. I have to wonder if she saw me as some sort of competition? Nah.

The rest of my classes went by too fast because last period I had gym. On my way there, I accidentaly bumped into something. I looked up, and wouldn't you know it, it was Jasper. Just my luck. I looked down again and said sorry quietly before walking off again. But again, with my bad luck, he stopped me.

"Wait, what's your name?" He asked. I had never really heard him talk before and his voice sounded better than I had ever imagined!

"A-Alice", Damn it! I just had to studder. I think Bella is rubbing off on me a little.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. By the way, are you a senior?" It felt so great to hear him say my name. Okay, let's get on with the conversation before I get too carried away.

"No, I'm a junior"

"Oh. Just wondering cause you're in my math class"

"Yeah. Well I have to go, late for gym"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Talk to you later, Alice", He said before walking off. Oh my God, I just talked to Jasper Hale! Wow, I really need to start taking those pills more often. 


	3. Do you speaky the English, Bella!

Do you speaky the English, Bella?!

Two weeks after I first talked to Jasper, I was even more determined to fight for him. Now it's Friday afternoon and Bella is sleeping over my house tonight. I plan on explaining to her my ideas on how we're going to get both Jasper and Edward. I had been working on solutions on how to win them over, and I think I finally have what I wanted. My plan's a little complicated, but I think we'll be able to pull it off. It has different parts to it, so it's going to take a lot more than just one day. It has at least five parts to it.  
I was now in lunch, just staring off into space and waiting for Bella and Edward.

"Alice, are you staring off into space again?" Bella suddenly asked.

"No, I'm just.... thinking", I said, hoping she would believe me. But knowing Bella, she'd already know that I was lying.

"Right.... So are you gonna get lunch or just starve yourself?"

"You're hilarious Bella. Yes, I'm going right now", She laughed at me before I started walking towards the lunch line. I passed by Edward on the way and he bumped me on the shoulder.

"Ow", I said, faking pain. He laughed and walked off. What is it with people and laughing at me today? Anyway, I got into the lunch line and tried to ignore Jasper's table. Because you never know what him and Jazzy could be doing. After I got an apple and some water, I just got a glimpse of Jasper's table. And of course, Jazzy was kissing his neck while he was drinking water. It was sickening! And she just wouldn't stop either! I walked back to my table and sat down angrily, trying to focus on what I was going to do with Bella after school.

"Let me guess, you saw Jazzy?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. You saw it too?"

"Yep. And you were right, they really shouldn't do that in public"

"Exactly! But you can't really blame Jasper, Jazzy's a whore"

"Alice!"

"What? It's true"

"Okay, maybe it is true. But still. I'm sure someone heard that"

"I don't care anymore", I really don't! I just want Jazzy to be illiminated! Sorry, had another moment there.

On my way towards my next class. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into their chest. It was Jasper. He said,

"I've been waiting a long time to do this", And he kissed me. No, not just kissing, but totally making out! OMG!

What? You actaully thought I was serious? Ha! I wish. 


	4. Do you speaky the English, Bella! 2

Epilogue

Okay, so I know people aren't supposed to hold grudges, right? Well, this is

kind of a grudge. First of all, there's this girl I know. Her name is Jazzy

Harrison. And second, she is with the most perfect man in the world, Jasper

Hale. I am not at all jelious! Okay, now I'm lying to myself. It's more than

just jeliousy, it's pure hatred. Yeah, sure, maybe she saw him first. But he's

only been in this school for three months and everybody loves him. The first

day he was here, every girl in the school was hitting on him left and right! If you

ask me, it's just plain sickening. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm your average

straight-A student. Not a murderous thought in my mind, right? Wrong. Now

don't get me wrong, I would never actually murder someone.

1. I am way too short

2. I have absoluetly no guts what so ever

3. My best friends father is a cop

So in other words, I can only dream of perminantly getting rid of Jazzy. Now

most people think that they are 'the' perfect couple because of the whole

"Jazzy, Jasper" thing. Yeah right! Just because their names pretty much

match and they both start with a 'J', doesn't mean that they're meant to be

together. I mean, you don't see me going out with every guy who's name

starts with an 'A' just because mine does. Especially because the only guys

who's name starts with an 'A' in this school is a freshman. I may not have

gotten a lot of boyfriends, but that doesn't mean I don't have my limits. I'm a

junior, so there is no way that I would ever go out with a freshman. The thing

about Jasper is that he's a senior.

I still have somewhat of a chance with him, but the only thing I have to do is

figure out how to get him and Jazzy apart. Yeah, I'm gonna need a lot of

help with that one. Luckily, I have Bella Swan to help me. She doesn't know it

yet, but sooner or later she's going to help me get Jasper, while also getting

my brother Edward. I know that sounds weird, but it's obvious that Bella

and Edward are meant to be together. I actually want them to go out and

so does Bella. The only thing is, whenever Bella tries talking to him, she always

blushes like crazy and studders a lot. Poor Bella, so helpless sometimes. Anyway,

soon Jasper Hale shall be mine, and Jazzy will never know what's coming. 


	5. Operation: Wow The Boys

Operation: Wow The Boys

Now it's Monday morning and I had Bella stay over my house again so we could go to school together, making a bigger impression. Plus I knew that if I let Bella go home with the outfit I picked out for her, she would figure out some way to make it more 'appropriate'. Since I knew my mom would be downstairs already when we got up, I put on leggings under my skirt and wore flats so she wouldn't make me go back upstairs and put on different clothes. I hid my heels in my backpack and planned on taking my leggings off once my mom went back upstairs to get ready for work. After I did that, Bella looked extremly worried.

"What are you worried about?" I asked, putting on my second heel.

"I'm not as worried as I am uncomfortable", I knew she was going to say that. I have sort of a sixth sence when it comes to Bella.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm the one wearing heels"

"That's true. I feel a little better now. But what am I supposed to do if some guy gets too comfortable and hits on me and ends up getting too confident?"

"Trust me Bella, I'll be there with you most of the time anyway. And when I'm not, knee them if you have to. Otherwise, slap them"

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in my mind"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No"

"Alright, then let's go!", I grabbed my car keys and we sort of sprinted to my car. We were some of the first people to get to school, so we had a lot of time to kill until school started. Bella was obviously a lot more uncomfortable than before when we got out of the car.

"It's okay Bella, you'll be fine", I reasured her.

"I hope so", She said quietly, holding her books up to her chest.

"Don't do that, we don't want guys to know you're uncomfortable",  
She moved her books to her side and I smiled, satisfied. I hoped that with these heels that if Jasper talked to me, I could actually face him rather than have to look up at him.

Bella and I made our way over to a small table near the front doors of the school and sat down.

"Alice, I'm really nervous", Bella said with worry in her voice.

"What's there to be worried about? This will definatly make Jasper and Edward jelious. I explained it all to you Friday"

"I know, but I can't help but worry. You never know what other guys might do"

"Don't worry Bella. You have me with you, you'll be just fine"

"Alright, I'll try not to have a panic attack", I laughed and waited for more people to get there. At around 6:42, everyone in the school was outside. Bella and I got a lot of stares. Good stares, but none from either Jasper or Edward. I was filing my nails when Mike Newton came up to me. I looked up at him and asked,

"Can I help you?" He looked at me with nothing but pure seduction in his eyes.

"Yes, I believe you can", Okay, now he sounded more pethetic than he looked.

"And how can I do that?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Like, this Friday. What do you think, sexy?" I almost couldn't hold back my laughter. Mike Newton just called me sexy!

"Well, Mike, while I appreciate the offer. I already have plans for this weekend", The smile on his face suddenly went away. I am good at this.

"Can't you change your plans? Besides, it's not every day that I offer someone a chance for a um.... good time", Right then and there, I slapped him. Not just because he actually thought that I would even consider 'doing anything' with him, but also because I happen to know that he asks girls that all the time.

"Go find some other girl to hit on. Someone who has no brains at all and would actually consider doing anything with you!" I yelled right in his pathetic face. And of course, he ran off holding his face.

"Wow, you are really good", Bella said with her mouth still wide open.

"Thanks, I know", I said, a smile appearing on my face.

I walked to Trig with Bella like always, noticing that there were a lot of eyes staring at us. In fact, when we were almost to the classroom, Tyler Crowley looked me up and down and silently said, "Damn", and walked off. 


	6. I Need Attention!

I Need Attention!

I went to sit in my seat in Trig when Bella held onto my arm.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked.

"I'm just nervous"

"Still? Come on Bella, you'll be fine. Trust me"

"Okay, thanks Ali"

"Any time", I smiled at Bella and walked over to my seat, still getting a few stares. I sat down and noticed Jasper look over at me and his mouth was wide open, just like Bella's was before class. I smiled innocently yet seductivly at him. He closed his mouth and smiled weakly back at me. I couldn't help but giggle under my breath. All through class, I could feel two sets of eyes staring at me. One was Jasper's, which of course I was happy about. But the second one was Jazzy's, which made me nervous. Although, she was probably just jelious because Jasper was looking at another girl. Oh well! That's just fine with me.

My first three classes went by pretty fast, meaning it was already lunch time. When I walked into the lunchroom, I looked over towards Jasper's table and I saw that he was talking to Emmett while Jazzy was resting her head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and walk away. Of course,  
not until I noticed that Jasper looked over at me. I smiled and sat down at my table to wait for Bella. About five minutes later, she walked in with, Edward by her side! I tried to hide a smile when they sat down.

"Um, I gotta ask Bella something, we'll be right back", I said before grabbing Bella's arm and running out of the lunchroom.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She asked when we were by the entarance to the lunchroom.

"Were you finally talking to Edward?" I asked. She blushed for a second before saying,

"Yes!" We both screamed, "OH MY GOD!!" Before holding each other's hands and jumping around in a circle. And of course, Jazzy just had to walk out while we were jumping around.

"What happened? Did you two finally get some human contact?"  
We both stopped jumping and turned to face her. I could tell Bella was about to say something when I was hit with a huge amount of courage.

"Screw you, Jazzy!" I yelled. Her's and Bella's mouths were wide open, while I had my hand over mine.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked. Obviously, she was furious. She grabbed my shirt and held me up to the wall. I had no idea she was that strong.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were used to hearing that as a question", Man, I really need to learn to shut my mouth. I guess Bella was right,  
I never know when to shut up. I could tell by her face that Jazzy was extremly pissed off. She tried to punch me, but I ducked and hit her in the nose instead. Bella's mouth was still wide open, and now mine was. Jazzy was on the floor, holding her nose that was obviously bleeding. I looked at my hand and noticed that there was blood on it. I said, "Ew", before shaking the blood off.

Jasper came running out then, helping Jazzy up.

"You'll pay for that, Cullen!" She yelled before running off to the nurse. Bella and I laughed at her before turning our attention back to Jasper,  
who was still standing there.

"Uh, gotta go!" I said, grabbing Bella's arm and running back to our table. Yes, I know what you're thinking, not the smartest thing I've ever done. But then again, nothing ever is.

"Alice, that was great!" Bella said when we sat down.

"What was?" Edward asked. Before I could tell Bella to not say anything, she said,

"Alice punched Jazzy in the nose!" She said a little too loudly. People looked over at us for a split second before turning back to what they were doing. Hmmm, this situation reminds me of another situation. Oh well, must be just me. 


End file.
